


A part of something bigger

by amako



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, this is very self-indulging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amako/pseuds/amako
Summary: There is something to be said about finding a new home. Sanji thinks that maybe, just maybe, finding his was worth the trouble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt, anon! I hope you enjoy this :D Also, I'm not an English-native, blablabla.
> 
> You can send me prompts to my tumblr: amako-sama.tumblr.com

Sanji sliced the last squid and added it to the others already frying in his pan. The galric had nicely mixed with the melting butter and the dish smelled like long nights spent in the Baratie’s kitchen, Zeff’s laughter echoing in the room. He stirred the slowly cooking seafood before sitting down, sighing when his aching muscles made themselves known.

Last week had been crazy. They had fought what felt like hundred of pirates, a couple of would-be gods with Devil’s Fruit powers and a thunderstorm that had _Nami_ hiding away in the galley. Even his mind felt sore at this point.

He slowly stood up when he heard the sizzling sound of the squids getting a bit louder. Sanji equally divided the dish into five portions, pouring it into bowls full of rice. The freshly made bread was cooling down and he added a bit of olive oil on top of it before spreading the tomato and basil mix he had previously cooked.

The table was already set, courtesy of Usopp, and he put down the bowls and plates with the bread on it. Standing as straight as he could, Sanji heard his back cracking and he winced. He really needed a hot bath. With essential oils. And ointments. He sighed again, rolling his eyes. Like that was gonna happen.

He called his crew, and the galley was soon filled with idle chatter and bright smiles that cheered him up. He stilled made a face when he sat down, his body disagreeing with his carelessness. He failed to notice the slight frown on Zoro’s face and instead focused on the tale of his captain’s last prank.

Later, as he found himself elbows deep in warm water and soap, Sanji let his mind wander. Despite everything that happened during the week, he felt content. That was a feeling he had long since experienced. Life on the Baratie was tough and sometimes rewarding, but cheerful memories weren’t what he remembered the most from the restaurant.

Joining Luffy’s crew was the best decision he had ever made. Even if that meant having to deal with Usopp’s lies and Zoro’s grumpiness. Well, Nami was definitely an upside to it.

He chuckled softly, images of his time on the Merry flooding in his mind. Engrossed in his memories, Sanji missed the gentle noise the galley’s door made when Zoro opened it.  He rinced another plate, his focus on the task but his mind far away from the sink.

The weight of a hand on his shoulder had him tensing. He looked on his left and was startled when he recognized Zoro’s calm face. His hand immediatly shot up from the water to brush away the swordsman’s.

Sanji frowned when Zoro put his hand back, slightly pressing down.

“Oy, get away from me, shitty marimo. I’m busy.”

“Shut up and go back to your dishes, cook.”

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“I said, go back to your dishes. I’m not going to take no for an answer.”

Sanji paled a bit when he realized what the dumb swordsman wanted to do. But his aching shoulders protested again, the traitors. He gritted his teeth and focused again on his task. Zoro’s hand was soon joined by the second one, and he started to move.

A moan escaped his mouth and his knees almost gave up. That was a thousand times better than a hot bath. He didn’t even realized he had stopped washing the plates. Every last piece of his sanity was solely focused on his shoulders and what Zoro was doing to them.

Unconsciously, Sanji leaned back a bit and the swordsman stopped what he was doing to catch him. His back found its way again Zoro’s chest and he closed his eyes. He didn’t want to think about what just happened. He was way too comfortable. As he started dozing off, he thought back to his previous mind wandering with a smile.

Joining Luffy’s crew had definitely been the best decision of his life.


End file.
